Facsimile transmission systems are useful in conveying visual information from one location to another. A facsimile system is an electronic system which uses communications to transmit graphic material. Normal facsimile operation involves an exchange of handshaking signals between the distant and local facsimile machines and specific acknowledgements relating to the receipt of specific transmission information.
The first facsimile machines were relatively simple devices which received data signals and converted them into pictorial copy format. More recently, advanced facsimile machines incorporate a multitude of computer defined functions. These newer machines are able to incorporate such features as multiple copies derived from a single data transmission and storage of such data for an indefinite period of time. Such features increase the versatility of facsimile machines. Because many facsimile machines were sold before these features were available, there exists a heretofore unfulfilled need for a device which is capable of adding these features on to a basically featureless facsimile machine.